


we go together (or not at all)

by morphogenesis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: "It reminds him they’re happy in this history." Three drabbles of C-Team gen for cheer.
Relationships: Carlos & Kurashiki Akane & Tenmyouji Junpei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	we go together (or not at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from the original _Star Trek_ , episode "All Our Yesterdays." Done for Gen Prompt Bingo on DW.
> 
> Implied sexual content in the last drabble.

**Housewife / Househusband:**

Carlos thought that silver dollar pancakes would be easier to teach Akane to make. They’re tiny and even he can batch cook them for a dozen hungry firefighters when it’s his turn to cook at the station.

Still, they bubble and burn on Akane’s watch, and when she takes the smoking pan off of the burner for the second time she groans, “I can do factorials and I can’t do this?”

“Just be patient,” Carlos says and gets out another pan because the first is now burnt. “You can’t be perfect all the time.”

“You think I’m perfect?” Akane teases.

“Usually do,” he says without blinking. He puts the spatula back in her hand as the pan heats up. “Now Miss Perfect, let’s try again.”

**Knitting and Sewing:**

When Junpei drops a stitch while knitting, he unravels his work by pulling on the dangling string with his teeth and it’s a bit disturbing. His knitting needles are ever-present these days, clicking softly while he and Carlos watch movies about cowboys, rebels, samurai, and hardboiled detectives.

Akane says it keeps him calmer to have something to do with his hands, that he’s doing much better since the Decision Game. She’ll sit next to him crocheting amigurumi and together they make cats and scarves and rabbits and gloves. It’s cute, watching them deeply involved in a couple’s activity.

Carlos tries to learn from Junpei once but his hands are ungainly, casting on eludes him, and he drops stitches left and right. 

Akane says he tried and that’s what matters. Junpei makes him a pair of fingerless gloves to raise his spirits. 

Carlos looks forward to the clicking and soft pleased noises as they get closer to their goals. It reminds him they’re happy in this history.

**The Elephant in the Room:**

Carlos has no idea how this didn’t come up before now, when he’s in his underwear with Akane on top of him and Junpei sitting beside them, examining his nails. When they proposed they ‘explore’ as friends, he assumed they would either know or it would come up naturally, but he guesses he has to say something.

“I’m a virgin,” he admits with a small laugh. “This is gonna be bad.”

Akane considers what he said, bouncing a little on her knees, before she says, “Okay, so were we.”

“Yep.” Junpei pats Carlos’ shin. “I think we’ll manage.”

Akane bends over to kiss him and he forgets to be nervous.


End file.
